A Light within the Shadows
by girtheassassin
Summary: Some think that the darkness is evil and no one bothers to see the light within the darkness. The international assassin known as the Shadow King is the on who will show the world this. But being hunted by the organization he was once a part off won't make it easy for him.
1. Chapter 1

One day within the City of vale two paths would intertwine though a series of events that would combine many people that we with the two. This path would be filled with challenges, tragedy, love and heart break. So let's begin shall we.

All was well in the city of vale, the people treated the day like all the other days that had enjoyed in peace. Something was coming though the townspeople could not feel but something or someone was coming.

Chapter 1

Outside of the city in the trees stood a lone figure, dressed in all black. The only thing that was visible was his eyes. These eyes were not of any normal color that people knew of. They were the blood red eyes of the international assassin known only as the shadow king. Soon all the people of the vale would know of his presence. There were many stories that were passed through towns rumors some say true other deny them. The one thing not known to the people is how this assassin came to own the blood red eyes or even why he kills. All is soon to be revealed to a select few but they do not know it yet. The international organization known only as the darkness was hunting one of their own and they would not stop until he was dead.

In the city there was a group of people trying to get equality for the Faunus among them was Blake Belladonna. "Give the Faunus rights they are people too" shouted the group. As the people heard this chant they were drawn to the noise. When they saw what was going they started to boo and yell at the same group of protestors. Seeing this many of the group fled fearing for their lives. A few remained among them was Blake. Seeing this, the crowd got louder and larger seeing that they would not leave they began to grab things to throw at the small group. Seeing this, the rest ran but only Blake remained behind, the people showed no mercy to Blake and threw all they had at her. Blake braced for impact but she felt nothing. When she looked up a figure dressed in all black was standing there with two daggers drawn. "Who is this man" Blake wondered. The crowd now got a good look of the figure and there was nothing but silence. "SHIT, RUN EVERYONE RUN IT'S THE SHADOW KING, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" yelled someone in the crowd. All at once the crowd screamed and tried to run but for some reason they could not run. They looked down at their feet and saw that their own shadows were holding them this created panic. Blake knew of the Shadow King and his work but she wondered why he appeared now. Then in a booming voice the Shadow King said "Everyone shut up now or I will shut you up myself." It became dead silent. The King continued "You people disgust me all of you gang up on a single girl that wants nothing more than to express her opinion and make it a reality." The crowd was shocked by this; an international assassin was defending a girl who wanted equal rights for the Faunus. It was like something out of a book. The Shadow King looked to Blake and asked "are you ok?" Blake nodded and was still in shock of this, she was being defended by a criminal one who had taken the lives of fifty men. "Good please follow me then" said the Shadow King who then turned to the crowd stating this "The shadows holding you will release you in half an hour until then you will stay there and if I see you trying to harm this girl again I will not hesitate to kill of you. Understood?" The crowd responded yes in an almost silent voice. Then the shadow king started walking towards the woods and Blake remembered that she was to follow him but for what purpose she wondered.

Once out of the town and in the woods the Shadow King turned to Blake and said "illusion release" and his form started to change. He still was dressed in black but now he wore a hoodie and jeans with a crimson red shirt poking out under the hoodie. His eyes remained the same though as if he could not change them. Sorry about the theatrics said the Shadow King call me Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blake stood there in shock the international assassin that was known to be ruthless was a boy about the same age as herself and he was telling her to call him Tony. This was strange almost like a dream. "Hello you there, Vale to Girl can hear me?" "Oh sorry I was just thinking…." "Let me guess didn't expect the Shadow King to be a kid this young?" "Well yeah" "Well most people don't know the truth about me. By the way what is your name?" "Blake." "Well Blake glad I could make your acquaintance." "Why did you protect me from the crowd, we have all heard the stories of you killing all those who see you." "Well those are just those stories" "Well then what's with the shadows?" "Well I guess I owe and explanation there….." When I was a young boy I always like to play in the darkness but I never used it to be a villain but to help those who needed it. One day when I was about 6 the village I lived in was attack; I was out in the woods hiding. All I remember seeing is fire so I ran and hid. On the third day I meet a shadow who said his master was expecting me, when I asked for its name it said I am Axel. I followed him because I knew the darkness and I felt at home in the darkness. It was then I meet the original Shadow King in the Shadow Realm. He said he had been watching me for a long time and had chosen me to be his successor. He told me his will was to make people she the shadows as a source of light not just of darkness. I accepted his will because I was a young kid who lost everything and had nowhere to go. He was the one who trained me to use the shadows of the world to my advantage. Soon he told me he had nothing left to teach me after two years and I was told to return to this realm in order to continue. Before leaving I was gifted the two daggers that you saw me holding they also change to pistols when I need them. They are made of an ore only found in the shadow realm and few can wield weapons made of the stuff. So I began traveling from town to town city to city training. One day I saw a man murdered in front of me…. I chased the man but he had people waiting outside of the city. I was ambushed and captured by the men who later told me they were call the Darkness. At their headquarters there leader saw me and tried to convince me to join them. At first I refused remembering the death of my family. Then he gave me a proposal join us and I can tell you who killed your entire village. Upon hearing this I joined them and they trained me in the art of stealth and assassinations and fighting. Once I was done with the training their leader gave me the names of fifty one men who attacked my village and I set out to kill them. It wasn't until the last man that I learned that it was actually the Darkness who attacked my village I was killing just people who stood in their way. I confront the leader on this and he denied it but I knew he was lying. So I left and they have been hunting for me for the past two years." Blake was stunned at this; she couldn't believe that Tony was telling her. But something nagged at her. "Why did you save me?" "Well I saw a beautiful girl being attacked by a mob of cowards I had to take action." Blake was lost "he said beautiful girl" she shook herself awake" I can take care of myself." "I believe you but for what you are fighting for you cannot use violence against the people. While I was trained I was taught side by side with some Faunus and I was taught to treated them equally which I still due regardless of their fear of me." Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing a human treating a Faunus with respect was unheard of. The sun started to set over the woods Blake could feel their time together was coming to a close. "Axel" called Tony and a shadow appeared. "Yes my lord what can I do for you?" "Fetch me a shadow bird please." "It shall be done my lord" and with that the shadow disappeared. "What's a shadow bird?" "It is a shadow than can carry messages between people but to be in this realm it needs to stay on a piece of cloth." Why did you tell that shadow to get you one?" "For you of course." But why me?" "You are one of the few people I have feelings about just from seeing you out protesting I saw something in you that just made me like you and now you know my story." But why do you have blood red eyes?" "These eyes I gained because I went against the original Shadow Kings will, it's a reminder of the sins that I have committed in an act of rage." And with that Axel returned with the Shadow bird and gave it to Blake. Out in the distance 3 voices could be heard shouting "BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" "Sounds like you have people looking for you." "Yeah my friends." "Then it is my cue to leave. If you ever need help or just want to talk tell the bird and I will come to you. Goodbye for now Blake. Take care of your friends" and with that he walked into the shadow of a tree and disappeared without a trace. "Blake there you are" called Ruby "we have been looking for you for hours we heard you were captured by some guy in black." "Oh that was nothing I will explain everything later."

Over the course of the next couple of days Blake tells her friends about the encounter with Tony and why she followed him. She also has been talking to Tony in secret for now because she does not know how her friends will react. This continues until the day with the fight against Roman. Earlier on the radio that Tony had been spotted in a town far from vale. Blake knew she should tell her friends soon about what she had been doing with Tony but thinks it's best to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Narrator POV**

"Maybe we are tired of being pushed around" Blake exclaimed. Blake's teammates looked her in shock. Their teammate just revealed to them that she was once part of the terrorist organization known as the White Fang.

"I….." and with that Blake ran away from here team. "Blake wait" yelled Ruby but Blake couldn't face her team now. She knew the day would come when she would have to reveal her secret but why now she thought. She ran not caring where she just ran. Blake ended catching her breath in front of a statue of someone famous. There she took off her bow revealing a pair of cat ears.

**Blake POV**

"Why did it have to come out now? Why" "Out of the things I could have said I had to indirectly reveal that I was part of the White Fang." I sigh. I reached up to my head feeling my ears, "sometimes I wish that I never had these things in the first place." Then I heard a voice behind be say "I knew you looked better without the bow" Turning around I saw the monkey faunus behind me. I just looked at him showing no emotion "What do you want?" in a slightly annoyed tone. He put up his hands in a mocked hurt expression saying "aw come one that really hurt." I just sighed at the comment. "So what's your name kitty cat?" ask the monkey faunus. "My name is Blake. What's yours?" "The name is Sun" he said with grin. "Have you been following me?" I asked. "Nope" he said "I was just hanging out in the tree when I saw you run over here." So what's with a beautiful girl like you doing running as fast as you can." "That's my business" "Aw come on" sun groaned." "I won't tell you and stop trying to hit on me" I just turned and looked to the stars and wished Tony was here.

**Tony POV**

"Tell me where your contact is or I will kill you myself" I told the man I was interrogating. He just smilied and said "I fear the organization more than I fear you Shadow King." I just looked at him with murderous intent and held out my hand. The shadows began to swirl around my hand one of my many weapons began to form. After I had left Blake I discovered I could use the shadows to created physical weapons. After this I started to train with all the weapons I could thing of. I had my favorites though. I had a katana with a guard that was pitch black. When I used my aura with this blade my offensive capabilities increased a ton. I was faster than I ever was stronger two and by battle senses were sharper than ever too. I named the blade Zangetsu after an old teacher of mine who even till this day I could not beat in a fight. Then I had my twin daggers that the old Shadow King had given these I decided to name them Viper and Cobra since I was able to sneak past anyone when I was using the two daggers. Then I had my favorite weapon which I called Grimm Buster it was a great sword about the size of myself it wasn't heavy but I wasn't the fastest with the thing but from I figured out so far was that it had no special ability as of right now. Then I had my two pistols which I name death and disease after the horseman of the Grimm Apocalypse. The two pistols didn't shoot normal bullets or even dust rounds. They used my aura and compressed it so much that it acted like an amour piercing round. All my weapons where pure black and they didn't have any design on them because I was not one to like fancy things. So I pulled out Death and aimed at the man's foot "I will ask on more time nicely comply and you keep your foot anything else you'll need a new foot" "Fuck You" said the man. I just sighed they always want to play the hard game. So I pulled the trigger and sure enough he screamed in pain as there was now a hole in his foot. I muffled the scream enough so no one would hear. "Let's try that again shall we? Where is your contractor?" I said in a murderous tone. "I..I…I…" stuttered the man. "You what" I said in a slightly agitated tone to get him moving. "I never contacted him he contacted me and told me where to go and what to do I don't asked questions" he said. I sighed in annoyance "These people will never get me anywhere" I thought to myself. I looked at the man one more time before knocking him out cold and walked away. I looked to the stars and my mind started to wonder to Blake. "I wonder how she is doing" I thought to myself. It had been a while since that day we had met and I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I knew I was in love with her but because of the people that I was after and the people after me getting close to anyone would be tough. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with losing another person I cared about. I just looked to the sky. I knew what I was going to do next I was going to visit Blake. We still talked through the shadow bird I had given her but it wasn't the same as being next to her and seeing her face to face. I just hope she didn't see me as a monster but as a person that was misguided. I grabbed my sunglasses to hide my eyes and walked the streets of the town I was in. "Heh" I though "Blake was in for a surprise."

**Narrator POV**

Blake finds Roman who is a master in crime with some men dressed as the white fang. Blake believes that it is just some misguided Faunus. But soon realizes that they are humans dressed in white fang gear. Blake sneaks up behind Roman in an attempt to get answers but quickly gets into a fight with him. Soon the rest of team RWBY appears and try's to help fight Roman but he is just too powerful for them. "Well its looks like the parties over for you girls." He lifted his cane gun and pointed it at Blake. "Since you attacked me first it's only fair for you to die first." Yang, Weiss and Ruby looked up but time slowed and then there was a bang the three girls looked away. Blake closed her eyes knowing that she was about to die a single tear drop fell upon the ground and then a shadow appeared in front of her. Clang was the next thing everyone heard. Team RWBY looked up to see a figure in black amour standing in front of Blake. "Heh you missed me that much that you had to go out and get yourself hurt Blake". "Tony is that you?" "In the flesh." Tony turned around to Roman and looked coldly at him and in an ice cold voice said "you tried to kill someone I care very much and hurt people she cared about a lot I cannot forgive you for any of this. Your punishment shall be serve." Roman laughed and who are you to be making threats against me?" Roman then looked at Tony's eyes and his smirked was replaced with fear. Th-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e Shadow King exclaimed Roman. Yang, Weiss and Ruby looked up in shock to see the Shadow King in the flesh ready to fight on their side.

" Axel" yelled Tony and on cue a shadow appeared next to Tony. "Grab the girls and get there wounds clean up and fixed." "So be it my lord." Turning towards Roman again Tony calmly said "shadows hear my call show this man his inner most fears." And with that he stabbed his katana into the floor. When this was said the night sky became darker than it was originally was and the wind stopped it became silent like death had taken all living creatures sounds.

"Well it looks like you're a bust Mr. Shadow" said Roman. Then all of a sudden 20 shadows appeared around him and took him to the shadow realm. When this was done tony turned his attention to Blake. By this time Ruby Weiss and Yang were all patched up and ran in front of Blake. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her you killer." Tony looked to see Yang, Ruby, and Weiss standing in front of Blake. "We know the stories and we know you helped Blake but you will still not lay a finger on her." "Guys stop please" pleaded Blake. "Its ok Blake" said Tony. "Take care of each other I don't know when I will be able to come see you again." Upon hearing that Blake ran and grabbed Tony. "Please don't leave" Blake pleaded. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing was in a state of belief. Here was one of their friends hugging a known assassin and begging him not leave everyone was speechless. Tony looked down at Blake and gave her a hug saying, " I need to go I don't want to leave you but if I don't you will be in constant danger from me and that is something I cannot allow. "I DON'T CARE" exclaimed Blake, "I am becoming a Hunter my life will always be endanger so don't try to pull that crap with me. Blake was on the verge of tears and Tony saw this, he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the check saying "I will be back for you soon, until then just wait for me and with that he disappeared into the shadows."

**-Author's Note: Hey guys here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I decided to try out a new format for this chapter let me know what you thought of it. Also if you guys want me to I will post Tony's Bio that includes his powers and weapons. Also please leave reviews so that I can improve the story for you guys. **


End file.
